A Dangerous Harem King
by dragonroots
Summary: An Incubus has infiltrated Kuou Academy, how will Issei, Kiba, and Saji deal with this dangerous new enemy. My first ever fanfic.


"This is a problem." Kiba stated.

"You're telling me, how the hell did it manage to slip past us?" Issei asked.

"To think he even managed to get the student council, this guy is tricky." Saji exclaimed.

Let me, Hyoudou Issei, explain the current situation:

Somehow, an Incubus had managed to infiltrate Kuou Academy, and has proceeded to hypnotize the Occult Research Club females as well as the Student Council female members. We don't yet know why he infiltrated Kuou Academy, but we do know that he is targeting the female devils in the Academy and that we are in the way of his plan. Once we found out about this, the males of the Occult Research Club (minus Gasper as he's away training at the Grigori) and Student Council met to strategize on how to stop him.

"Is there any way that we can free the girls from his hypnosis?" I asked.

Kiba replied "There are two ways to free a female from an Incubus's hypnotism. The first and most obvious way, is to defeat the Incubus and knock him unconscious. The second is the man the woman truly loves has to kiss her, this not only frees the female, but makes her immune to an Incubus's control for as long as she remains in love with said male."

Saji then said "If that's the case then we just have Hyoudou-kun kiss any one of the Occult Research Club members under his control and they will be freed from his grasp and we can take him out easily."

Kiba responded "That would work, though considering how famous Ise-kun's relationship is with Rias-Buchou and the rest of our group is, there is no way he would let Ise-kun get close enough to any of them to kiss them."

"I- I suppose that's true." Saji said with a hint of despair. "Then I guess that just leaves knocking that bastard unconscious, for you two that shouldn't be too hard especially if I distract him in my Vritra mode."

"No offense Saji, but do you really think you can hold off both the Occult Research Club and the Student Council at the same time. Because odds are he knows that this is our only course of action if we want to get the women back, and he will probably use the girls as a shield to prevent us from getting close." I replied. "Even if Kiba were helping you there is no way you could take on both teams for more than a few seconds."

Kiba continued "Even if we had Ise-kun fend off the girls, they would take him down fast, after all, Ise cannot harm girls he considers friends, and while under that Incubus's hypnosis, they have no shame, they'd probably end up stripping in front of Ise-kun, making him completely useless."

Just the thought of having all the Student Council members naked in front of me made me drool; Saji saw this and whacked me upside the head.

"Hyoudou, get your mind out of the gutter, this is serious, oh and if you ever fantasize about my Sona-Kaichou naked again I will seriously kill you."

As usual, Saji is very protective of the woman he loves, though I can't say I don't understand the feeling, as I'm the same way with Rias, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Irina, Ravel, and Rossweisse. It's just too bad that Sona-Kaichou doesn't share those feelings with Saji.

Then I remembered something.

"I just thought of an idea guys, and it's totally something he won't expect at all."

"What is it?" Saji asked.

"Tell us Ise." Kiba said.

I smiled and explained my plan, when I was done, the both of them looked at me and Kiba said.

"I don't like what you just shared, and neither will she, but I will admit, this plan cannot fail."

Like that, we set our plan in motion.

We gathered outside the Old School Building where the Incubus was using the Occult Research Club base as a hideout.

Into a megaphone I yelled.

[Hey shitty Incubus, you're only gonna get this offer once, return the girls to us, and surrender or we're gonna make you wish you never crossed us.]

The Incubus appeared from the 2nd floor window of the Old School building and said to us.

"Hah, the Sekiryutei, Holy-Demonic sword user, and the Dragon King Vritra. What could you possibly do to me, who possesses all the females of your teams? I know your personalities all too well; you will never be able to defeat me while I control these women as you cannot harm me without first harming them. I suppose if the Sekiryutei managed to kiss any of the Occult Research Club girls I have here you might be able to stand a fighting chance, but I'm not stupid enough to send them out to fight you, so I'll instead send out the Student Council members."

From the main entrance to the Old School building, Sona Sitri, Shinra Tsubaki, Nimura Ruruko, Momo Hanakai, Kusaka, Meguri and Yura appeared. All had battle faces on and were prepared to fight seriously.

"Without the Sekiryutei's balance breaker and Vritra's Dragon King Mode, your strongest fighter is Kiba Yuuto and his Holy-Demonic sword"

He was right, since we were in the human world, the power of my balance breaker the "Boosted Gear Scale Mail" would cause far too much damage to the surroundings and Saji's Vritra Mode would draw too much attention due to the massive amount of black flames. Among us only Kiba would be able to fight to his fullest.

"Sona, Shinra, I want you two to handle Kiba. Meguri, Nimura, Momo, I want you three to handle Issei. And Kusaka and Yura you can handle Saji. Wipe them out; I don't want them interrupting my plans."

After saying that, he left and closed the window. When he did this I immediately thought that this will work to our advantage, he seriously underestimated us.

While I was thinking that the Student Council's knight Meguri came charging at me with Nimura and Momo backing her up. I easily avoided all of their attacks while I waited for my Boosted Gear to get to 5 boosts. While I was avoiding these three's attacks, I chanced a glance over in Saji's direction, he was having trouble fighting his teammates who knew his every move while he wasn't in his Vritra mode. Kiba was also having a hard time fending off Shinra's sword attacks while at the same time dodging Sona's water spells.

Just hang in there guys, we only have to wait for Kiba's signal. Then we can put the plan into motion.

"Uggh…"

I took a blow to my ribs from Meguri; this was followed by a series of quick jabs from Nimura. The Bishop Momo was standing slightly back casting some spells to enhance her teammate's power. I had gotten so used to fighting with my Balance Breaker; I had almost forgotten how hard I get hit when I'm not wearing it. While I was thinking this Meguri-san said:

"I thought you would be better than this Hyoudou Issei, considering you fought so many powerful foes, I can't believe you were truly this weak. Perhaps you didn't deserve that promotion to mid-class after all. It seems you are far too reliant on your Balance Breaker in combat."

I looked over at the others; Saji was on the ground, defeated. Kiba was still fighting off Shinra and Sona, but I could tell he was reaching his limits, then, Kiba disappeared, he used the speed of a knight to try and catch Sona and Shinra off guard, unfortunately it didn't work. Shinra saw right through the attack and reflected the attack made by Kiba using her Sacred Gear "Mirror Alice". She then proceeded to finish it off by stabbing Kiba through the stomach. When I saw this I thought we were finished, but just before Kiba lost consciousness, he looked over at me and Saji and smiled. The signal, the plan was in motion. Just as I thought that, Meguri knocked me out cold.

"Well done ladies, you performed admirably; I knew they couldn't defeat you no matter how hard they tried."

The Incubus congratulated the Student Council who returned victorious over the three boys whom they were carrying. The Incubus created a holding cell using magic.

"Put them in there for now. I am no murderer, I have plans but they do not involve killing anyone."

The Student Council did as they were told and threw Issei, Kiba, and Saji into the magic holding cell.

"Now that the largest obstacles are out of my way, my plan can finally begin. Using your powers, I intend to take over this school and return it to an all-girls school with me as the only male teacher. I will be able to have an entire school of cute girls as my harem, and since the teachers will all be female, using my powers I will be able to stop them from reporting me to the police."

If Issei heard this plan he would think it was both evil and genius at the same time. That boy has some weird morals, but for reasons we all know, he managed to get his own harem. Personally I am against harems, I only want one man in my life, and I certainly don't wish to share him with anyone.

"Naturally you ladies will all be at the top of my harem list; none of you will be surpassed by anyone."

""Thank you, Master""

We all replied in unison. Inside our heads we were all screaming for this to stop. An Incubus is only able to hypnotize us and have our bodies under his control; we still retain our full sense of awareness and thoughts. It was very painful for us to fight with Hyoudou-kun, Yuuto-kun, and Saji-kun. Although during the fight, to me it seemed like they went down a little too easily, I hope they have a plan, because if they don't we are all in trouble.

"Ah, Sona, would you be so kind as to gather me the students permanent records, I wish to look to see who will be the hardest students to get rid of."

"Yes, Master."

I replied against my will and went to fetch the records. When I returned, he was sitting in the Occult Research Club president's chair with a smug look on his face. I saw that Hyoudou-kun, Yuuto-kun, and Saji-kun were still unconscious inside the magic cell. I handed him the documents.

"Thank you Sona. Shinra would you be so kind as to tell me the names of the people who will require very little to get them expelled."

"Yes, Master."

I couldn't bear to watch this, the student body that I protected for so long with my utmost effort was about to be destroyed by a single man. Yet I had no choice, due to the hypnotism I was unable to peel my gaze away from him. Shinra, my Vice President and Queen stood behind the Incubus and began searching through the documents. She read aloud the three names everyone knew.

"The three that will be the easiest to remove are Matsuda, Motohama, and Issei. These three are well known throughout the school as the "Ero-sannin" (three perverts), and have racked up quite the record. In fact if they are caught one more time by a teacher for peeping on the girls change room, they are to be expelled."

"Hah, I have already deposed of Issei, he no longer poses a threat, the other two will probably do such an act tomorrow, and I can have them expelled almost immediately."

He was right; catching those two would be easy for him. I am so sorry you two, I will be unable to fight to keep you here, you may be perverts, but you are still students of Kuou Academy and deserve my protection.

"Ugfgh.."

Suddenly, a blade pierced through the Incubus, what is happening?

"Shin…ra… what… is the…urgh- meaning of this?"

How? Shinra had suddenly pierced the Incubus with her sword. How is this possible, the control of an Incubus can only be broken by the Incubus either being knocked unconscious, killed, or by having the man they love kiss them.

"You really shouldn't have underestimated those three, I'm going to kill Hyoudou later for this plan he made up, even though it was a brilliant one."

Hyoudou-kun's plan? What plan?

"Heh, sorry about that Shinra-fukukaichou (Vice President), but it was the only way we could get someone close enough to him to be able to knock him out without harming any of you."

Hyoudou-kun is awake, but he was out cold just a moment ago, and what exactly was his plan, how did he release Shinra from the Incubus's control?

"I am also sorry Shinra-fukukaichou, that your first kiss was stolen without your consent. But as Ise-kun said, there was no other way."

Yuuto as well, and what's this about Shinra losing her first kiss?

"You three… what are you-urgh… talking about?"

The Incubus asked in anger through gritted teeth, it was obvious he was in pain.

"Ise-kun's plan was magnificent; I never would have thought he could come up with such a plan."

-Flash Back-

"Shinra is in love with Kiba."

The two of them looked at me in shock. Apparently they weren't expecting me to say this.

"Umm, Hyoudou, if Shinra-fukukaichou finds out you just told Yuuto her feelings to him, she's gonna kill you, and besides what good does that do us?" Saji asked.

"Listen, the Incubus knows what we are probably going to do; I say we do just that, attack him head on. He knows my relationship with the girls in our group and will not risk sending them out, he will send out the Student Council instead to fight us. During the fight, Kiba can use his speed as a knight to kiss Shinra at a high speed, one that the Incubus won't be able to see, while at the same time using a magic recording device similar to the one we used to communicate during the Rating Games to tell her of our plan. When she gets a chance, she can take him out and release the others all at once."

Saji and Kiba pondered for a few minutes before saying "I feel bad about taking her first kiss from her without her permission though; it doesn't sit right with me as a knight."

"I understand Kiba, but considering the fact that she's in love with you, she probably won't hate you for it, she may even be glad about it. I'm the one that is gonna take the most heat from her since I just told you her feelings without her consent."

"…Alright I'll do it, but I want it on record that I am not okay with taking her first kiss."

"No problem" I replied.

-Flash Back End-

So that's how they did it, Hyoudou-kun, that's a strategy even I wouldn't be able to come up with or go through with, I'm impressed.

"Curse you… damned Sekiryutei…"

The Incubus fell unconscious, and we were all finally free from his control.

""ISE!""

The girls from the Occult Research Club all immediately screamed his name and jumped on top of him after releasing him from the magic cell. He is truly loved by all of them. Rias had his and her lips locked and she showed absolutely no signs of letting the other girls do the same. Selfish as always Rias.

"Kiba Yuuto."

Shinra suddenly approached Kiba.

"Yes, what is it Shinra-fukukaichou? Before you begin let me just apologize for taking your first kiss without your permission, if you wish to punish me, I will accept anything."

Hmph, this boy's honour always astounds me.

"No, no, no it's fine; to be honest I'm happy about it."

Shinra is acting differently, not her usual harsh self, don't tell me!

"Actually, it's about what Hyoudou-kun told you, about my being in love with you. I feel I should properly confess to you now."

"..!" The whole room is watching silently, with astonished faces.

"Kiba Yuuto, I love you, will you please go out with me?"

Shinra's face is deep red; I have never seen her like this before. The whole room is watching the two waiting for Kiba's reply.

"…Shinra, I would be honoured to go out with you."

""Kyaaa!""

The girls in the room screamed at the top of their lungs, for the cool Vice President of the Student Council to come out and confess her love for the schools #1 prince Kiba Yuuto is something no one could have expected. They were all happy for the two of them; Ise got up and slapped Kiba on the back congratulating him. I then murmured to myself:

"Hah, everyone around me is getting a boyfriend, first Rias, now Shinra; perhaps I really should start looking for one myself."

-The Next Day-

As per usual, I'm walking to school with Rias and Asia locking arms with me, these two wouldn't let me get to sleep until late last night after yesterday's incident, in fact none of the girls would, they forced me to stay up all night having sex with them, the reason I'm not tired is cause Koneko-chan used sennjutsu to restore my stamina before I left for school. By the way, we contacted Sirzechs-sama and he came to pick up the Incubus to take him to a prison in the Underworld, he will never be able to return to the human world again.

When we got to school Rias and I parted and headed for our individual classrooms, Asia linked arms with me all the way there. When we arrived in our class and took our seats, I overheard the girls in my class talking.

"Hey, did you hear, Kiba-kun and Shinra-fukukaichou are dating!"

"What, no way, I wanted to be Kiba-kun's girlfriend."

"Hah… Shinra-fukukaichou is so sly, she acts so cool and uncaring, but she secretly loves Kiba. I'm surprised she could even confess considering her personality."

""Yeah""

I see, so it seems Kiba's relationship with Shinra has already spread throughout the school. Well, I hope they find happiness together.

[Hyoudou Issei, please report to the track field immediately.]

I was called on the PA by Sona-kaichou, better do as she says. As I arrived at the track field, I saw Shinra, Sona, Rias, and Akeno all there as well, what is going on I wonder?

"Ara Ara, over here Ise-kun" Akeno beckoned me.

"Thank you for coming so quickly Hyoudou-kun" Sona said. "I am sorry that I have to do this considering what you did, but don't worry I will stop it if things get too serious for Rias to bear."

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"Surely you haven't forgotten Hyoudou-kun" Shinra said to me in a low voice containing anger.

"It is because of you that Kiba found out my feelings early."

Uh-oh, I think I know where this is going.

"Wa-wait, isn't it because I did that that you're now going out with Kiba? Shouldn't that make us even?"

"True, this is why I will give you a 3 second head start, because for the next hour I will be punishing you. If you can stay away from me for this full hour, then you may not get cut up too bad."

"Ri-Rias, a little help here."

"Sorry Ise, but you did a taboo, and even though I admire the plan you had, you still need to be punished, and who better to punish you than Shinra-san."

"3…2…1…START!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

At the end of that hour, I learned to never, reveal a girls feelings ever again.


End file.
